Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Many of these services include providing access to applications through, for example, an application store or market place. Such services generally require device access to the Internet. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to provide users of mobile devices that do not have a data plan (e.g., data connection from their mobile device to the Internet) and/or are not data-enabled access to mobile applications.